Cry
by da1redgem
Summary: No one has ever seen her cry, except for one person. A quick four parter featuring Amy Dumas or Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Christian, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Edge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cry  
Author: Shantay  
Email: Not a soul belongs to me…  
Distribution: I'm not sure why you would want to post this crap anywhere, but ok…just ask me first. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing much really.  
Summary: No one has ever seen her cry, except for one person. A quick four parter featuring Amy Dumas/Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Christian, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Edge.  
Content warning: It gets a little descriptive at a certain point.

**Part One**

She leaned back against the wall as the tears stung her eyes. She slid down it and buried her face in her hands. It was only a matter of time before she had completely broken down. But she had to make sure to get as far away as possible. She couldn't let him see her cry. Never. No one had ever seen her cry, not even him. Well, no one except for…

She didn't even bother to look up as the door right next to her opened. "Amy, sweetie, are you okay?" Chris squatted down in front of her, trying to see her face. But she kept it hidden from him. He reached out a comforting hand and placed it on her down-turned head. "I came as soon as I got your call."

She looked up letting her reddened eyes meet his blue ones. Gosh, she must have been quite the sight. She could only imagine the black mascara running all down her face, eyes all watery and red, hair disheveled…just a total mess. Yet, he didn't seem to care. He hadn't even flinched when she'd made eye contact with him. But, of course, he'd seen this before.

She reached her arms out to him and he gently reciprocated, holding her close. She hid her face in his neck. All she wanted to do was hide herself from the world. He would help her do that.

She laid her head there on his shoulder for a couple of minutes in absolute silence. There were no sobs. She wasn't the sobbing type. She just rested there as tears continuously slipped from her eyes. And not once did she feel him try to release her or pull away.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

She pulled back and just stared at him. He stood and offered his hand to her. She watched him the entire time as she took his hand and let him lead her out of the room. Not once did she ask where they were going. She didn't need to ask. It didn't matter. She trusted him. She didn't ask as he led her out of the building, shielding her from the questioning eyes of their coworkers. She didn't ask as they got into his car and headed out of the arena's garage. She simply laid her head against the window helplessly and watched the dark scenery fly by.

The car came to a halt. The driver's door closed and she lifted her head. She watched his figure walk around the car to her door, opening it.

"You comin'?"

She stepped out of the car. It was beautiful. Even in the dark of the night, she could clearly see the gorgeous green grass that stretched for hundreds of yards, making the most wonderful hills. He walked to peak of the first hill and sat down. She inhaled deeply before joining him. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, matching his pose.

"What do you think it is? Maybe 100 yards before you reach the bottom of this hill?" She looked at him but he kept his eyes trained on the sight ahead of them. She sighed before looking at the same thing he was looking at.

Shrugging, she replied, "I don't know. But it's a long way down."

He tilted his head forward, eyeing the grass beneath him. He stretched his legs out and, slouching over, he began to pull strands of grass out. She observed the serious look that befell him. That wasn't something that happened often when it concerned Chris Jericho. He was usually the first and last one laughing. He was always the one telling jokes.

"Remember when we traveled here about six years ago?" he asked rhetorically, knowing her answer. "I was kind of down that day, actually really down that day, so I drove around for a while. I found this place. I sat down right here, wallowing in my misery. I felt pretty pathetic. So I sat here for some time, taking in the scenery. And you know what I thought?"

He turned to her and met her hazel eyes. Her eyes were searching for the answer and she just looked so intrigued. "I thought that as much as my life sucked right then, nothing could possibly suck more than falling down this hill." A smile spread across his face.

She watched him for a few seconds. Then she laughed. She herself couldn't even believe it. She shook her head as she looked to her hand which pulled at the grass.

He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the starry night sky. "Every time we come to this city and I'm thinking about how badly I want to leave, I come here. I just sit here and think. No one's ever known about it."

Her eyebrows rose. "I guess that makes me special."

"You are special." There was nothing humorous about his tone at all. She shut her eyes as she absorbed his words. "Ames, don't let any of this make you feel any differently. He loves you. I know he does."

She looked out ahead of her again. A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. "This is the hardest breakup I've ever had. Usually I can find something terrible about the guy that'll just make me feel so much better. But Matt was always so good to me. We had good times together. I can't find anything wrong about him. And I just want to hate him so much right now."

"Because he broke your heart?"

She inhaled deeply, suddenly becoming fired up. "He said he just didn't feel anything between us anymore. Like that something had disappeared. What the hell does that mean? We were stable. Neither one of us ever cheated. We were happy. We loved each other."

"Were you in love with each other?"

Amy continued to stare out in the darkness. She swore she could hear her heartbeat. She looked down, her shoulders dropping.

Chris cleared his throat. "Don't think about what you've lost, okay? Think about the fact that you had an awesome relationship with an amazing guy, who you'll probably be lucky enough to have as an even more incredible friend."

"It's just so hard to believe that it's over. It's been so long. I can't imagine having it any other way."

"I guess this is where you start something new. Live spontaneously."

She brought her legs underneath her, crossing them. A tiny smile came to her face. "It's crazy to think that we officially got together right here, in this city. And it's already been six year…" Her eyes opened wider as she immediately stopped pulling the grass strands. She looked over to him.

He was looking at her. That same innocent look that was so becoming of him was on his face. He sat straight up, not breaking the gaze or changing his expression. He reached over and pushed her red hair behind her ear. "Let me take you back."

He stood and wiped the grass off the back of his pants. He then offered his hand to her. She reached her arm out and slipped her hand into his. He closed his fingers around her soft hand and caressed it with his thumb. He then pulled her up and proceeded to walk to the car. She stood speechless for a few moments before following him and getting in the car.

The ride back to the hotel wasn't nearly as quick as the ride from it. The tension thickened the air. But Amy wasn't sure if Chris was feeling it at all. He just kept his eyes on the road. And that look. That look that was on his face when she turned to him…it was still there. She wasn't sure if he was actually oblivious to what was going on and she had just jumped to conclusions or if he was just trying to ignore the situation that had arisen.

They arrived back at the hotel at just about the same time as many other wrestlers. They greeted them as they walked through the lobby and to the elevator. Amy couldn't help but notice the sympathetic looks that were being sent her way. She couldn't even begin to guess how many people had heard her and Matt fighting. And they probably thought that she was so pathetic. She cringed at the thought of her begging Matt not to leave her, not to give up on them. She'd gone from feeling pain to utter humiliation.

The pair entered the elevator and Chris reached to press the button for the fourth floor.

"Your room," her voice commanded. "I'm not ready to go there yet."

Chris complied and pressed the button for the fifth floor instead. The elevator seemed to take an eternity to get to the floor. Then it was an uneasy walk down the long hallway to his room. He pulled out his room key, swiped it in the door, and entered his room. He took a few steps inside before stopping and sighing. He turned around.

She stood in the doorway just watching him, not saying a word. He shrugged and raised his hands in the air as though he were urging her to give him the answer. "What was I supposed to do Amy? I didn't know how to tell you." He turned away from her, walking over to the bed and plopped down on it. She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I've always told you everything. But this…no. No way. What would I look like? What kind of friend hates the fact that his best friend is happy? What kind of friend wants to come between her and her boyfriend?" He leaned over and rested his forearms on his thighs. He clasped his hands together and breathed deeply. "It killed me when I found out about the two of you. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you two together. Deep down, I wanted to kill Matt. I knew it was stupid. I'd always been too afraid to tell you that I had feelings for you. I just…"

He looked at her. Her head was tilted to the side as she patiently listened to his story. Her eyes were so big and compassionate. God, she was eyeing him as though he were a lost puppy. "When I went to the hill that night, I had time to clear my mind. I came to terms with it. I decided to let go and move on. You were happy and I didn't want to ruin that. And I didn't want to lose you. I made the best decision that I've probably ever made. I gave up on you."

Her eyes shifted, looking along the floor of the hotel room. She moved her jaw uncomfortably and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ames, look at where we are now. You had an amazing six-year relationship with Matt. I'm sorry you two broke up today but you got so much from your time with him. I saw that. It helped you grow. And me and you…we're better friends than we were six years ago. It was the right choice."

She brought her gaze back to him. She stared him down with icy eyes, which pierced right through him. Chris offered her a smile. "I'm fine babe. I swear."

Amy dropped her arms and walked over to the bed. She sat down beside her best friend. The stare between them remained intact the entire time. He couldn't help but notice the way her chest heaved up and down with her breaths. He swallowed as he slowly sat up straight. After a few moments, she finally spoke her first words. "I'm not fine."

She leaned in slowly. He never took his eyes off of her, simply watching her. She held his blue eyes with her own as she was merely an inch away from his face. She paused for a second. Breaking eye contact for the first time, only for a second, she looked at his lips and then looked into his eyes again. She then let her eyelids flutter shut and closed the distance.

Her lips were on his slightly parted ones and now it was up to him to finish what she'd started. He closed his eyes as he closed his lips on hers. They held that simple sweet kiss for a few moments before either dared to make a move. They pulled back ending the liplock and the redhead rested her forehead against his. Now, he was breathing just as hard as her. He couldn't believe how much a tiny kiss had stimulated him. And he couldn't believe that they were this close to each other, in this manner.

She slowly brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Her hand then slid to the back of his head. She laced her fingers with his blonde strands and then cupped his head in her hand. They both then leaned in to finish what had been started.

* * *

She yawned. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to imagine what they looked like right then. Her head lay against his chest. Her leg was over his leg. Her hand rested on his hardened, well-defined abs. And his arm was wrapped around her bare back, hand gripping her waist, holding her against him. She tightened up as she tried to move so as not to wake him. She reached back and removed his hand from her waist. Once she'd lifted her head, she began to ease back. She was, however, unsuccessful in not waking him up.

She looked at his sleepy face, meeting his confused blue eyes. She immediately smiled, like a child caught with her hand in the candy jar. "Hi."

"Hi." His voice was scratchy. He pulled his arm from underneath her and shifted in the bed. Her heart was pounding. She pulled the sheet up to completely cover herself as she slid a safe distance away from him in the bed. He ended up lying flat on his back. Lifting his head, he looked at her and then ran his fingers through his hair before letting his head hit the pillow.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, mirroring his action. She could feel the blood pulsing through all ten fingers as she clutched the sheet against her chest.

"That was quite the night, huh?" His voice broke the awkward silence. Neither one dared to look at the other.

"Yeah."

She shut her eyes as the visions flooded her mind, every moment from that first kiss to probably the third time that he'd made her climax in one night. She remembered the taste of his soft lips. She licked her lips at the thought of the feeling she'd gotten when she was straddling his hips. She'd memorized every contour of his body as she had kissed and explored every inch of it. She wiggled her toes as she felt herself heating up all over again. And then there was the look on his face when she was riding him. And the way he said her name and played with her hair when she went down on him.

And she couldn't forget all of the things he'd done to her. The way he'd loved every inch of her body. The grip of his strong hands on her thighs, her waist. The feel of his mouth on every part of her anatomy. She almost couldn't control herself when he slid his fingers in and out of her. Then she'd watched him as he sucked on those same fingers, tasting every little bit of her. And there was the way he touched her down there, running his fingers over the sensitive bud, causing her body to writhe beneath as he worked wonders with his tongue in her mouth at the same time. She remembered screaming his name so loud when he'd pleasured her with his tongue that the whole hotel probably heard it and she hadn't even cared. And nothing compared to the feel of him inside of her and the many different positions they'd utilized. She squirmed and bit down on her lip as every minute flooded through her mind.

That was a side of her that she hadn't even known existed. In the six years she'd been with Matt, she couldn't remember doing half of the things she'd done the night before. Nor could she remember a time with him that had been as exhilarating or stimulating. That was the kind of night she thought only happened when both people were heavily intoxicated. She'd never imagined being completely sober and not having any reservations about doing seventy percent of that stuff.

The best part by far was when they'd finished. He was on top of her, lying against her, still inside of her. She lay there running her hand through his hair and along his back as they both tried to catch their breath and regain their strength. He just planted small kisses on her neck. Just the feeling that it hadn't been meaningless comfort sex was incredible. She'd felt like they were one at that moment. They shared another connection that no one else would understand, a bond that nothing could break. For that moment, everything was actually perfect.

Her eyes shot open as she was snapped out of her trance. By his next comment, she knew that he must have been thinking about the same things.

"I guess our friendship is officially ruined now."

He was right. There was no coming back from the previous night. They'd done too much to even pretend like they could look at each other the same again. "Yeah. I guess so." She felt him turn his head and look at her. She swallowed hard.

"Well, for what it's worth, it was incredible. And uh, you're absolutely gorgeous."

In a normal world, that probably would have been the time to become all shy and blushing. But his words made her completely loosen up. She relinquished her death grip on the sheet, instead pressing it to her chest with one palm. She turned on her side to find him smiling at her. She beamed. She reached out and stroked his head.

"It was unforgettable. And you're not so bad looking yourself." The smile slowly faded from her face. She hated what had to come next. "Thank you so much for last night. It really meant the world to me. But I have to go now."

That gorgeous smile never left his face. "I understand." That was exactly the reason she loved him. She scooted over to get out of the bed and then suddenly paused.

"Don't watch, okay?"

"I won't watch." He turned his head back to the ceiling and covered his eyes. She slid out of the bed and searched the floor for her articles of clothing. She quickly pulled them on as she found each piece. Once she was completely dressed, she let him know it was okay to open his eyes. He opened them but didn't look in her direction. After making herself look a little more presentable, she sighed. She went and sat back down on the side of the bed she'd occupied the previous night.

"Well…" He looked at her and listened for the end of her statement. "I guess I'll see you later then."

He nodded and gave her a half-smile. Neither of them was sure what to do next. Amy leaned in for a hug and Chris reciprocated it. But the hug just felt so awkward, something that was very uncharacteristic of their relationship. She pulled back and stared at him for a few moments before pressing her lips to his. Both hated to have the kiss end.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cry  
Author: Shantay  
Email: Not a soul belongs to me…  
Distribution: I'm not sure why you would want to post this crap anywhere, but ok…just ask me first. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing much really.  
Summary: No one has ever seen her cry, except for one person. A quick four parter featuring Amy Dumas/Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Christian, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Edge.  
Content warning: It gets a little descriptive at a certain point.

**Part Two – 2 Weeks Later**

Two weeks. Two whole weeks and they hadn't said a word to each other. And it was killing him. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. He had so many questions. He missed his best friend.

Chris walked down the hall, thinking about the same thing that had been on his mind every minute of the last two weeks. That night was incredible. He'd dreamed about it almost every single night since it happened. He just couldn't get her face out of his mind.

He was going to find her because they needed to talk. He walked through the hall with a purpose. Once he got to the women's locker room, he took a deep breath before knocking on it.

"Hold on." A voice called from the inside. Only guys knocked on the door, so they were probably covering up. Soon the door opened and Torrie Wilson stood in front of him. "Oh, hey Chris. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Is Amy here?"

"Yeah. She's right here." Torrie glanced behind her to reveal a slightly shocked Amy Dumas standing in front of the lockers. "I'm gonna see you guys later though. I have to catch up with Lisa." The blonde seemed completely oblivious to the tension between the other two. She exited the room and Chris came inside, closing the door behind him.

"Is anyone else here?" She shook her head and walked over to her gym bag. "Ames, we need to talk."

She stopped sticking items into her bag, but didn't turn around. "I haven't been avoiding you, if that's what you think. I just needed time to myself." His heart sank at that statement. Did she need time away from him? She recommenced her packing. "After I left your room, it all kinda hit me. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of six years. _And_ I'd slept with my best friend. I've just been taking time to absorb all of that. So I haven't seen you or Matt." She finally turned to face him. "Don't think that I didn't want to see you because that's not the case at all. Everything just changed so fast and I needed time."

Chris nodded. "I just wanted to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. All of this is just really hard." She sat down on the bench. Chris hesitated. She patted the seat next to her, urging him to join her. He complied.

He needed to know for sure. He had to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last two weeks. "Do you regret what we did?" There was no judgment in his tone, just curiosity. They weren't looking at each other, instead staring out into the empty room ahead of them.

"No. I mean, I feel like it's completely changed our relationship. But at the same time, I feel like it was what I needed then. And maybe it was what you needed too."

The room was completely silent for a little while. Chris pondered the significance of her last statement.

"Are you sure I'm not just the rebound guy?" He couldn't help but ask.

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Well fuck you too."

"I'm just sayin'." He'd just needed to make sure.

Amy sighed and crossed her legs. "I just hope that we can get to the point where it's just not completely weird to think about or even talk about it."

Chris leaned back against the lockers and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. We're both adults, right?"

Amy looked back at him. "Yeah." He shrugged. She shrugged too. Then she smiled as she went in for the hug. He willingly embraced her. She shut her eyes tight and inhaled his scent. She missed these moments and feeling so comfortable in his arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder, knowing she could probably stay that way forever.

"How are you feeling?" She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"It still kinda hurts. I miss him. We had a good relationship. I just want to talk to him."

"I'm sure he feels the same way. Matt's a good guy. He'll probably come find you soon." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Ames, do you want to get back together with him?" For some reason he was scared of the answer. He couldn't understand why his breathing seemed to stop as he waited.

She pulled back from him, leaving her hands on his shoulders. She squeezed them gently. As soon as her mouth opened, the door to the locker room burst open. Torrie stood there with a huge grin on her face. "Amy, you've got to come with me!" She was definitely excited about something. Amy dropped her hands from Chris's shoulders as her attention went to Torrie. She was confused, trying to get some form of words out. Torrie gestured with her hands for the redhead to just come. "No time for that. Just come!" The blonde nearly bounced out the door.

Amy stood and looked back at Chris who was just as baffled. She nodded for him to follow as they both left to see what had Torrie bouncing off the walls. The blonde was ahead of them, almost at the end of the hall. They could see a small crowd ahead of her, but they couldn't see what was in front of them. It was clear, however, that the people forming the crowd were their close friends. They all turned around as Torrie had reached them. And they each had a smile on their faces.

Amy looked back to Chris, trying to see if he understood what was going on. He shrugged. When she looked back, she noticed that the crowd had parted in the middle just as she'd reached them. She and Chris walked through the nearly formed path. She slowed incredibly as she saw who was standing in front of her.

He was smiling too. He looked to Chris. "Great, there you are! Good, everyone's here." He urged Amy to come forward and join him in front of this crowd. She hesitated but soon walked over to him, stopping about a foot away.

"Matt, what's this about?"

He stared at her in awe. He stepped closer to her. "You look amazing."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand. "Wh-what?"

The dark-haired Southerner reached out and took her hands in his. "I've had a lot of time to think for the past two weeks. I made a huge mistake honey. I miss you."

She was absolutely speechless as she listened on. His eyes were sincere. His touch was assuring. "Babe, I wanted all of our friends to know how much of an ass I was for letting you go. I want everyone to know how much I love you. And I wanted everyone to watch me get on my knees," he kneeled down in front of her with her hands still in his, "and beg you to come back to me."

Amy stared at him, dumbfounded. "But I thought you said that we'd lost our spark. And that you thought we needed to move on to new things."

He squeezed her hands. "All of that was so stupid. We were good together. Everything was perfect. I must have been out of my mind for letting that go. I had some stupid idea that every moment of a relationship is supposed to be adventurous and new. I didn't realize that it was okay to have something steady and right. We're right Amy. Please forgive me and please come back. I need you baby."

Amy pressed her lips together and shifted from leg to leg. She shook her head absentmindedly as she tried to grip onto reality. Was Matt really on his knees right now, begging her to come back in front of all these people?

"I promise not to mess up like that again. I love you."

She couldn't believe he'd actually gone through all of this trouble to get her back. He'd brought all of these people out there and risked utter humiliation. Just to be with her…

"Okay."

His eyes opened wide. There were a few gasps. Amy herself couldn't believe the word that had come out of her mouth. A grin stretched across Matt's face and he stood and wrapped his arms around the redhead. She returned the hug. She soon found herself being lifted off the ground. He spun her around then let her to the ground, tightening his grasp on her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She looked out into the crowd of smiling, congratulatory faces. Her gaze fell on her best friend. She would never forget that look for the rest of her life. She buried her face in Matt's shoulder.

* * *

There was his answer.

Chris watched on as Matt rose from his knees and took Amy in his arms. He licked his lips which had dried dramatically as he awaited her response like everyone else around him. Christian elbowed him in the arm.

"Isn't that awesome?"

Chris looked to him and nodded absently. Christian didn't notice his friend's solemnity. Like everyone else, he was amazed by the sight before them.

"He came to me a couple days ago with this idea to get Amy back. I told him it was amazing and to go for it."

"Did you really?" Chris asked the question rhetorically as he watched Matt twirl Amy around so that she ended up facing him. He shifted his jaw. He couldn't believe the way he was feeling. Then it happened.

She looked at him. And his heart dropped.

She buried her face in Matt's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Christian stepped to the side so that Chris could get by. He couldn't stay. He didn't know what he would say to her.

* * *

Amy sighed as she lifted her head from Matt's shoulder. He was gone. She tightened her grip on Matt. She was so confused. Wasn't she supposed to be completely happy right now? She couldn't explain the way her heart tightened and she just felt like crying. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cry  
Author: Shantay  
Email: Not a soul belongs to me…  
Distribution: I'm not sure why you would want to post this crap anywhere, but ok…just ask me first. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing much really.  
Summary: No one has ever seen her cry, except for one person. A quick four parter featuring Amy Dumas/Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Christian, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Edge.  
Content warning: It gets a little descriptive at a certain point.

**Part Three – One Month Later **

_Matt, I went to get something to drink from the machine. I'll be right back._

Amy signed the note and left it on the bed so that Matt could easily find it once he got out of the shower. She didn't want him to worry that she had just vanished. Grabbing her room key, she left. The drink machine was just down the hall from her room. She walked to the intersection of the two halls, in which was the machine. She reached into her pocket for her crinkled dollar bill. She was always so indecisive. As she stared at the variety of options, she just couldn't make up her mind.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure. She gave it more of a look. It was Chris. He was reaching in his pocket for what she assumed to be his room key as he stood in front of a door. She walked hastily toward him. She needed to get his attention before he went into that room. Gosh, she didn't even know that he was staying around the corner.

He entered the room just as she was a couple of feet away. "Chris!" She halted as he stepped back out.

"Amy."

The two of them stood silently, not knowing what to say. They'd barely spoken more than ten words to each other in the past month, even though they worked in the same place, even though they shared the same friends. She gestured toward his room.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded then walked inside. She cautiously followed then walked inside, shutting the door behind her. He sat down on his bed and she stayed by the door.

"How have you been?" she asked innocently.

"Fine." He wouldn't look at her. She nodded although he couldn't see.

"I miss you."

He didn't move or speak. But she knew he'd heard her. She played with her fingers nervously. "Talk to me Chris."

"Where's Matt?" She knew what he was trying to do. But she wouldn't let him push her away.

"In our room." He hummed his response.

"Chris, we haven't spoken in a month. You don't have more to say than that?"

"How are you and Matt?"

She sighed. "We're fine." Why was he refusing to talk about what had come of their relationship?

He replied with a simple, "Good."

He heard her whimper. He frowned as he looked at her. She stood there with her face in her hands, shaking. He immediately stood and went to her, pulling her into his arms. He shushed her. "Don't do that. Don't cry." He rubbed her back, trying to calm her as she shook in his arms. After some time, she removed her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him as though she were holding on for dear life.

"Why won't you talk to me Chris?" she asked through tears. "I miss you so much."

Chris didn't respond, not knowing what to say. He rocked her in his arms.

"Is it me?"

The question broke his heart. "No sweetheart. It's never you."

She pulled back from him. "Is it about me and Matt? Did you not want me to get back with him? 'Cause if so, then-"

"No," he retorted strongly, cutting her off. She looked at him through blurry eyes.

"Then what is it?"

He sighed. "You know that I care about you, right?" She nodded. "And you know that I would never lie to you?" She nodded again. "So just trust me when I say that I'm not mad at you at all."

"If you're not mad at me, then why won't you talk to me?" She turned away from him and walked to the wall. She pressed her back against it as she crossed her arms over her chest. He chuckled at the sight of her. He walked up to her, invading her space. Placing a hand at each side of her head, he leaned against the wall.

"Because I'm an asshole. An asshole who hopes that you'll forgive him."

Amy smiled softly. "Asshole doesn't need to ask forgiveness because I forgave him a long time ago." She hugged him again. "I have to go back to Matt. I'll talk to you later?" She pulled back and waited for his reassurance. Wiping away the remaining tears on her face with a thumb, he nodded. She smiled.

He let her go. And she walked away from him, leaving the room. That seemed to be a common theme.

* * *

"Hey." Chris was greeted by Christian as he walked into his house. "Everyone's in the living room."

"Cool." Christian was hosting a little get-together at his house. Every once in a while their group of friends liked to hang out. It was hard to spend time together with the harsh wrestling schedule. Chris walked to the living room as his friend walked to the kitchen.

"Chris!" A very bubbly Torrie called, announcing his presence. He was greeted by a chorus of 'Hey Chris's. He waved and said hello, looking around. Everyone was there: Christian, Torrie, Trish, Adam and of course, Matt and Amy. She was sitting on his lap in the armchair. Chris sat on the couch beside Trish Stratus.

"I guess it's better late than never, right Chris?" Adam teased. Chris had always had the reputation for being the late one.

"That's right."

"Good. Now everybody's here." Christian came back into the room with two bowls of popcorn which he placed on the coffee table. "Alright babe, do your thing." Christian kissed his girlfriend, Torrie, on the cheek as he sat on the arm of her chair.

"Thanks hun. Well, I was looking online and I found this interesting game that we could do. It's called the Conversation Game. I kind of tweaked it a bit so that it would fit us. But basically everyone thinks of a question to ask and everyone answers."

"This should be interesting." Adam seemed to have a particular interest in the game.

"This is gonna get dirty pretty quick," Trish remarked, laughing.

"Okay, I'll ask first." Torrie moved to the edge of her seat. "Who and when was your first kiss? Mine was in second grade with Joey Thomas. I still remember it." She ignored the mock glare that Christian sent her.

"Of course you would ask the girly question," Adam stated.

"Oh come on Adam. That was a good question. And why does it have to be girly?" Trish asked. He stuck his tongue out at her, mocking her. She laughed.

Matt piped in. "You come up with something then."

"Sounds like a dare to me." Christian only egged him on as Torrie rolled her eyes. Chris and Amy remained quiet, sending each other quick glances. Despite their talk, things still seemed to be a little off between the two of them.

"Alright, I've got it. Who's the best sex you've ever had?"

"You answer first since it was your question."

"No problem. It was my first girlfriend, Karen."

They all stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Matt finally spoke up. "Is that really all you have to say?"

"Well, if you'd like me to continue…"

Trish interjected. "No, that's okay. Next person please."

Christian looked to his girlfriend. "Well you guys already know my answer." Torrie blushed.

No one noticed how uncomfortable Amy and Chris were. Chris was shifting in his seat, while Amy bit down on her lip.

"I think the same goes here." Everyone's attention turned to Matt. He nudged his girlfriend. She gave a fake smile that only Chris could see through. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Amy clenched her teeth, wishing that he hadn't put her on the spot. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? Lie? "I don't think I have to say anything," she tried to hide her uneasiness with a playful tone.

Matt stuck his lip out playfully. "Are you saying that I'm not the best you've ever had?" Everyone else laughed, completely oblivious to Amy's reaction. Then she made the biggest mistake she could have made. She looked at Chris. His eyes were anxiously awaiting her response. They were asking if she was going to tell the truth. Something about that look in his eyes just killed her.

She pushed her red hair behind her ears. She could feel the blood pumping throughout all of her body and she felt as though she could pass out at any second. Her chest rose heavily with every breath she took. Everything from the past month or so seemed to be colliding at that very moment. And she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Standing from Matt's lap, she muttered, "Excuse me." She then stormed into the kitchen, causing the whole room to become silent and somber.

"What's wrong with her?" Trish asked with concern.

Matt looked just as confused as everyone else. "I don't know. I'm gonna go find out." He stood from his chair and followed his girlfriend.

Everyone was completely baffled by what had just taken place, except for Chris. He knew exactly what was going on. And he damn sure wasn't going to sit there while everyone else tried to figure it out. "I think I'm gonna go." He stood, grabbing his jacket, and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

Just as he was halfway down the walkway, he heard his name being called.

"Chris! Wait up! Stop walking!"

He stopped. Inhaling deeply, he turned to face Christian. He looked nearly out of breath after chasing after the other man. "What's up? Why did _you_ just storm out of there?"

"It's nothing. Really." Chris attempted to leave but Christian grabbed his arm. He didn't turn back to look at him though.

"Come on. You can't leave me hanging. You have to help me save what has become a disastrous party."

"I-I can't stay. I have to go. Tell them I'll see them later." Chris pulled his arm from Christian's grasp and continued his walk to his car.

"You know, I've noticed that something's been off between you and Amy."

Those words made him stop dead in his tracks. His chest and shoulders became tense.

"Is something wrong? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Chris exhaled loudly as he turned around. "It's nothing like that."

Christian pressed the subject. "Well you two have barely spoken to each other in a while. Aren't you supposed to be best friends?"

"We are best friends." Chris couldn't help the defensive tone he'd taken.

"Then what's up? Amy storms out of the room. You leave the house. What's going on?"

Chris stared at the ground, not answering.

Christian frowned. He was trying hard to figure out what was going on. "I mean if I were crazy, I would think it had something to do with…" He looked right at the man standing in front of him. Chris stared at him with alarmed eyes. "…the sex question."

Chris looked like a deer staring into headlights. He didn't say a word. Christian gasped. "You didn't…"

All Chris could do was shake his bowed head, even though he wasn't denying what had happened.

Christian stood there, mouth wide open, eyes wide, trying to comprehend this new information. "Y-you and…Amy? I can't – When?"

Chris finally seemed to regain some kind of sense. "The night she and Matt broke up."

Christian's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!"

Chris threw his finger over his mouth, stepping closer to his friend. "Be quiet. No one can know about it."

"B-b-b-but you and Amy slept together," he whispered loudly.

"I know. But it was wrong. And Amy and Matt are back together now, so it doesn't matter." Chris turned away from him again.

"But it does, doesn't it?" Christian was finally putting all the pieces together. "That's why you disappeared the day they first hooked up. That's why you disappeared when they got back together. And that's why you're trying to disappear now."

As much as he hated to admit it, Chris couldn't deny that. It had always seemed better to just get away and not really acknowledge it. He'd been running away from his problems for all of these years.

"Well, judging by the way Amy just reacted in there, maybe it matters to her too."

Chris turned around, eyebrows furrowed. Where was Christian going with this?

"Do something about it. Don't run away this time."

Chris observed his face, noting his sincerity and concern. Christian clearly thought that the right thing would be to tell Amy everything, exactly how he felt and what he wanted. Chris looked to the kitchen window. He couldn't see her standing there.

Finally bringing his gaze back to his friend, he shook his head. "No. I won't do that to her. I have to go."

Christian's shoulders dropped as he watched Chris turn away for the last time and drive off in his car.

Author's Note: I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Just one more part!! Let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cry  
Author: Shantay  
Email: Not a soul belongs to me…  
Distribution: I'm not sure why you would want to post this crap anywhere, but ok…just ask me first. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Nothing much really.  
Summary: No one has ever seen her cry, except for one person. A quick four parter featuring Amy Dumas/Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Christian, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Edge.  
Content warning: It gets a little descriptive at a certain point.

**Part Four – Two Days Later**

Chris lay on his bed, staring at the television at the foot of it. He flipped through the channels, not actually paying attention to what passed by. He wished he could just get her off of his mind. This was six years ago all over again.

He was so mad at himself. How could he let himself slip back into that position? He'd learned to push his feelings aside, ignore them. He'd come to terms with her relationship with Matt. He had finally made himself accept that they were happy together and nothing would change that. And now it was six years of hard work down the drain.

He'd tricked himself into thinking that she would choose him. He'd starting dreaming about being with her all over again. That was stupid. He knew it wasn't possible. So, why had he let himself fall for her all over again? Why had he even let himself believe for a second that they could be more than friends? Now, they weren't even friends at all. He should have never slept with her in the first place.

Chris clicked the television off and threw the remote down beside him angrily. Just as he closed his eyes, there was a knock at the door. He exhaled as he rose to go answer it. Couldn't he get some peace and quiet? He just wanted to be by himself. He pulled the door open as he swore to God if it was Christian trying to talk to him about Amy on the other side of that door…

"Hey." Chris froze as he stared into those familiar hazel eyes. She looked so nervous as she played with her fingers, looking as though she were struggling to keep looking at him. He just turned away from her, leaving the door open. He went back to the bed and laid on it, just as he had been before she'd come.

She hesitated before entering the room and gently shutting the door behind her. He was staring at the ceiling with his hands underneath his head. She took a few deep breaths for courage. Taking a step forward, she said, "I told him everything."

Chris continued to stare at the ceiling, but she could tell that her words had impacted him.

"I told him about us, that we'd slept together. And I explained to him why we haven't really been talking and why everything just blew up at Christian's house." The words flew from her mouth. She had never been this uncomfortable around Chris ever before. It was a feeling she hated. But she was going to fix it. "And then I broke up with him."

He finally looked at her. The serious, no-games look remained on his face. He was trying to read her. She continued speaking as she shifted her weight back and forth from each leg.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay with him. After that night at Christian's house, I just knew I'd made a huge mistake. I should have never gotten back with Matt." She looked to the ground. "Especially not after what we did. Not when I'd realized how I actually felt about you." Her voice wavered. She swallowed the huge lump which had formed in her throat. Chris brought his hands from behind his head and rested them on his stomach.

"I owe you the biggest apology. I treated you horribly. I used you to make myself better. Then I left you hanging. That was wrong. I was just so confused. My mind kept telling me that I shouldn't feel this way about my best friend. It was just wrong enough that we'd even had sex in the first place." She sniffled and finally brought her eyes to his. His gaze had softened tremendously. "I didn't take the time to consider how you felt. I didn't even try to consider something new."

She took a few steps closer, kneeling down by his bed. A tear fell out the corner of her eye. Chris just continued to watch her. "I was just so shocked when he asked me to come back to him. I never expected him to do something like that. I was so caught off guard. I never should have told him yes."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it. She fought the tears which were falling faster. She grabbed his hand and he didn't resist. She caressed it between hers. "Chris, it's so crazy what I'm feeling for you right now. You know me, I'm never sure about anything. But right now, I'm sure that I wanna be with you. Not talking to you or hanging out with you for the past month and a half has been absolute torture. I hate the person I am without you. I'm so miserable."

She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. She melted when Chris reached out and wiped away a tear with his thumb. She opened her eyes. "We know everything about each other. I know that you had this special cape when you were little and actually thought you were superman when you put it on. And you know that I had three invisible friends all the way until the seventh grade." She laughed through her tears and caressed his hand in hers. He kept that serious look on his face though, just watching her.

"It's like we've actually been together all these years and didn't know it. And I was just hoping you'd forgive this asshole this time around."

Amy released a deep breath and pressed her lips together, waiting for his answer. He pulled her hand, pulling her up onto the bed. She laid against him, resting her head on his chest and her hand on his abs. He wrapped his arm around her, running his hand along her side. And for the first time in weeks, they laid there in a comfortable silence.

"You do know that there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now," Chris assured her.

She wiped at the remaining tears on her face. "Gosh Chris, why do you always make me cry?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I don't know."

The silence followed again. It was so relieving.

"You are."

Chris frowned slightly. "What?"

"You are…the best sex I've ever had." Amy smiled against his chest, knowing that he could feel it. He squeezed her while smiling himself.

"You too babe. You too."

"Is this where we say 'I love you'?" Amy asked. They were both quiet for a few seconds before saying 'no' together. They both laughed, understanding each other so well.

"Too cliché," Chris remarked. Amy closed her eyes as Chris hugged her closer. And for the first time in a long time, she felt like everything was right. She exhaled deeply before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Damn that noise. Amy struggled to lift her eyelids. She was so sore. She shifted. _Damnit_, she thought. She'd completely forgotten about sleeping in that chair. Her eyes shot over to where the noise was coming from. She remembered exactly where she was now.

She scooted her chair forward and grabbed his hand in hers. She'd refused to leave. She wouldn't leave him there. She was going to be there when he woke up.

Why was this happening? That bed must have been really uncomfortable. He probably wanted to be home in his own bed. She looked at his face. He was pale. There were tiny cuts all over. He was still gorgeous. She would just give anything to see those blue eyes again.

Her head bowed forward. It was all a dream. She wasn't lying in Chris's arms. They weren't together and happy. And he didn't know how she felt about him. Instead he was laying there in a hospital bed and he probably didn't even know that she was there. And that's why she wasn't going to leave. She wanted him to know that she hadn't left his side once. She hadn't made the same mistake as before.

"But I do love you." She kissed the back of his hand. She looked over as the door opened.

"Good morning Ms. Dumas." The doctor entered, chart in hand. He was there to check on Chris. He walked over to the other side of the bed. "Ms. Dumas, why don't you go home? Get some rest. We're taking really good care of Chris." She shook her head. He pressed the issue. "He'll be just fine. But you won't if you just keep sitting here. Really, I think you should –"

"No," she retorted forcefully. "I can't leave him again."

The doctor sighed. Watching her was so depressing. She looked so miserable and sleep-deprived. "Well, at least get yourself something to eat." She looked ready to object, but he didn't let her. "He'll be just fine while you're gone. Go eat something and then come back."

Amy looked at the doctor. She stood from the chair and leaned down to kiss Chris on the forehead. "I promise I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand once more before leaving him there.

She walked down the hall, pushing her hair behind her ears. She entered the waiting room.

"Amy." Torrie and Trish stood right in front of her. They both pulled her into a hug. When they released her, Torrie asked, "Are you okay?" Amy shrugged.

The guys then joined the crowd. Adam asked, "How's Chris? Is he awake?" Amy shook her head.

She looked at her four friends before asking, "Is Matt here?"

"I'm right here." They all moved out of the way so that she could see him. She swallowed hard before walking up to him.

"I'm so sorry." He just stared at her. "I just need you to know that I never cheated on you and I do love you."

"I know that." He rose from his chair and hugged her. "It's okay."

"Amy!" She jumped as she turned around. Christian came rushing toward her, nearly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" She was panicking. Please no…

"It's Chris." Christian was trying to catch his breath. Amy shook her head, mouthing 'no'. Christian grabbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's not looking good."

This couldn't be real. No way. Not Chris. Not this way. She hadn't even gotten to tell him that she loved him. She began to wobble. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She only heard her name being called as darkness took over.

* * *

Her head hurt so badly. And her body felt so stiff and sore. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Oh my God. She's waking up."

She moaned as she lifted her hand to her forehead. She finally opened her eyes but had to blink a few times to clear her vision. Damn those bright lights. She was still in the hospital and that meant…

She had to go see him. She tried to lift herself but felt hands push her back down.

"Amy, you're gonna hurt yourself." She looked up at Christian as he held her back down. She struggled against him, but he held her there.

Tears came to her eyes. "Don't do this to me Christian. I need to see him. Please." She was breaking down.

"Calm down honey."

She wiped at her eyes. "Help me sit up." Christian helped pull her up and fixed her pillows for her. Amy looked around, seeing a distressed Torrie watching her. She brought her gaze back to Christian. She needed to reason with him. "Look, I know I passed out and all. But I'm okay. I need to be with him."

Christian had an expression of uneasiness on his face. He glanced at Torrie before returning his attention to Amy. "Who do you need to be with?"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Chris. I need to see him." Christian looked to Torrie again. Amy watched them exchange a look and she needed to know what was going on. "Why are you two treating me like I'm crazy? I said I need to see Chris."

Christian nodded before walking over to Torrie. He pulled her over to a corner of the room and began to whisper to her. What the hell was going on? Well, Amy knew one thing for sure. She wasn't going to sit here while the man that she loved was dying. She threw the covers off of her. "I've been with him for the past two days and there's no way you guys are going to keep me away from him now." She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and Christian and Torrie came rushing over.

"Amy, sweetie, please stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Please," Torrie pleaded with her friend.

"No! I want to see Chris." Christian tried to restrain her as she yelled at him. "Let me go! I need to see Chris! I need Chris!"

"I'm right here."

All three of them turned and looked at Chris. He looked confused, not taking his eyes off of Amy. She brought her hands up and covered her mouth. "Oh my God." She stood from the bed and went over to him. "You're okay. Oh my God." She threw her arms around him. Suddenly, coming back to her senses she pulled away. "What are you doing out of bed? You need to be resting."

Chris placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course I am. It's you I'm worried about. You were just in a car wreck. There's no reason you should be out and about like this." Chris looked to Torrie and Christian. He then placed his arm around her waist and ushered her back to the bed. He sat her down; making her put her legs under the covers.

Amy looked around noticing the troubled looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Chris stood beside her and took her hand.

"Sweetie, you've been in the hospital for two days. Don't you remember what happened?"

"Are you serious? I was out that long?" She shook her head. She looked to Chris again. "But you're okay." She smiled. He didn't.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Amy, I wasn't in a car accident."

She looked to Christian and Torrie for confirmation. Their faces told the same story.

"But I stayed here with you for two days. You were unconscious. And Christian came and told me that you weren't doing well. And…" She looked at Christian who shook his head. "No…I must have been dreaming again. So this must be a dream too…"

"No, honey, you're not dreaming."

She tried to speak but couldn't form any words. Chris cleared his throat.

"Saturday, we were all at Christian's house. And you went into the kitchen. Matt followed you in there. And you passed out and hit your head on the floor." She listened to him, mouth agape. "You've been in here ever since then. You just woke up today."

"Really?" She started to breathe harder. Was this actually real?

"There's something else Amy." She looked to Christian. "When you and Matt were in the kitchen talking, Chris and I were outside. And Chris told me about you and him. When you passed out, Matt came out to tell me and Chris, but he overheard."

Amy shook her head. "Oh my God. Where is he?"

"We finally got him to go for a walk with Adam and Trish. He's pretty upset. He tried to kill Chris. We've been keeping them apart forever. You need to talk –"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" All eyes shot to an infuriated Matt, who stood in the doorway staring at Chris with Adam and Trish behind him. He charged at Chris before anyone could stop him and shoved him. Chris stood from the chair.

"Listen Matt! I told you nothing is going on between us! And I swear if you put your hands on me one more time, I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Chris stood toe to toe with Matt.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Outside right now."

"Okay macho men." Christian stepped in between the two of them. "Look, don't do this in front of Amy." They all looked at her and she was watching them with a look of horror on her face. Matt walked around to the other side of the bed.

"You were sleeping with him?" Matt sent Chris a glare before looking at Amy.

She looked at both men. Everything was blowing up. "No, no. We slept together once."

"I knew it." Matt stepped to go attack Chris but Amy grabbed his arm. This was not what she ever wanted to happen, especially not in front of everyone.

She clutched at her head which had begun to throb. "Matt, listen to me. We slept together after you and I broke up. I wasn't cheating on you. And we were not sleeping together." He seemed to calm down once he heard that. Amy sighed. "Can you all leave for a second so I can talk to Matt?"

They filed out of the room.

"Matt, sit down please." He paused and finally sat down in the chair. He blew out a long breath, not looking at her. "I love you Matt." He looked at her. "Like a friend."

She shifted in the bed so that she could face him more. "I've made a lot of mistakes. I never meant to hurt you…or for you to find out like this. You were right when you broke up with me. We've lost something. We're not meant for each other. You knew that when you broke up with me. And I knew it when we got back together. But I made a mistake in saying yes. You deserve better and you know that. We shouldn't settle."

He looked down, seeming to agree with what she was saying. He knew she was right. He wouldn't have broken up with her in the first place if what she was saying wasn't true.

"I really care about you. I can't make another mistake. And I'd hope that you could be happy for me…and Chris."

Matt sat up and looked at her. "I know you're right, but it's so hard to do this." He stood and hugged her. She exhaled a sigh of relief. This was hard for her to since she had spent six years of her life with him. But at some point, it was time to move on. There was nothing more that she could hope for than for all of this to end happily. Well, she still had one more thing to do for this to all end happily.

She released him. "Can you get Chris for me?" He nodded and began to walk away before she called out to him. "And please don't hit him."

"I promise I won't. I'm okay. And I'm gonna get to the point where I'm happy for you." They both laughed. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. She watched him with a smile on her face as he left.

Amy sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer that Chris would forgive her for all that she'd put him through for the past month and a half. She knew now. She wanted to be with him.

"Whatcha dreamin' about?"

She smiled as she opened her eyes. There he stood, leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"About you." He raised his eyebrows and twisted his head, eyeing her. "Come here," she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He pulled himself off the wall and came to her.

"That was quite the past two days, huh?" She mocked him, nudging him in the shoulder and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too. And now that I'm back, there's something I really need to tell you."

He turned so that he could see her better.

"First, can you forgive me for everything? The past month and a half and even the past six years?"

He shrugged. "Sounds like a possibility." He wasn't going to let this be easy. She smiled, looking down.

"I've been such an idiot. And I've just been hurting you by ignoring everything between us. And if I could go back and do it all over again from the moment Matt asked for me to come back, I would. And I would choose you."

They were so close. She just stared into those blue eyes she'd been missing in her dream. She loved them so much. She loved him.

"You remember when I came to your room last time and I was rambling on and on about why you wouldn't talk to me?" He nodded. "I said something about 'if you were mad because you didn't want me to get back with Matt then' and you cut me off. What I was going to say was, if you were mad because you didn't want me to get back with Matt then…I would break up with him." He blinked a few times, absorbing that information. She needed him to know that she was willing to do almost anything for him.

"There's so much that I want to say to you. I said it perfectly in my dream too," They both laughed softly. "But basically, I want to be with you. And I hope that you want to be with me too. I'm so sorry Chris for everything. And I've finally come to my senses. I just hope you can forgive me."

Okay, so this was not the time for a silence. But sure enough there it was as she waited for his answer.

"No."

Her heart dropped. She felt tears at the back of her eyes. She'd just assumed…

"Are you serious?"

"No." A huge smiled spread across his face. She sucked her teeth and punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm where her fist had just connected and said 'ow'.

"Jackass! That was not at all funny." He wrapped his arms around her as he brought his legs up in the bed.

"I couldn't help it. But you should have already known my answer." He kissed the side of her head. "So, should we say 'I love you' or would that be too cliché?"

Amy pulled away slightly and looked at him in utter confusion. He smiled. "So what's funny is that you kinda talk in your sleep. So everything you said in your confession part of the dream —"

She threw her hand over her mouth. "So everyone heard?"

"No just me. I was the only one here. It was pretty late."

She exhaled. "Oh, thank God." She laid her head on his shoulder. "How long before I get out of here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But when I get you out of here and take you home —"

She threw her finger over his lips. "Surprise me."

Chris kissed her finger. He grabbed her hand and that serious look came to his face. "I love you so much."

She licked her lips. "I love you too. I really do." She leaned in. But before she reached his lips, she stopped. "Wait." She reached over the other side of the bed and came back up with a remote in hand. The remote had a cord which connected to the bed. "Let's see," she mumbled as she read the remote. "I think it's this button." She pressed it and the bed started to vibrate. She looked at him and raised one eyebrow mischievously.

Chris faked a shudder. "Ooo…you're getting me all excited."

She laughed. "Just a sign of things to come baby."

With those words, she kissed the man she loved, knowing she'd finally made the right choice. And she wasn't going to mess this one up.

Author's Note: See, I couldn't decide exactly how to end the story. So I wrote different things and then I just couldn't choose. And that's how we ended up with this. I hope you guys have enjoyed this one. This is one of my favorites of mine. Please review! As for my other stories, it may take me a little while to update because I am back at school. I will do my best because I'm realizing how much it sucks to get into a story and it's never finished.


End file.
